User blog:Martialmaniac/TOURNAMENT!!!
Since I have finally turned in all of my essays, I feel like I have all the time in the world (which is fake, since I have been studying until 2 a.m. for the last couple days). So here is a "crazy" idea: a tournament with Hunter X Hunter characters! I would like us to suggest a couple of characters each (as many as we can think of). Then, since the idea is mine (sorry guys), I will choose either 8 or 16 characters (depending on how many meet the necessary criteria) and the pairings, either randomly - luck is a factor in normal battles too - or because some duels are too thrilling to ignore. You'll see we'll have to exclude a lot of characters. Criteria for the Selection #We can pick any character, dead or alive, whose abilities we have a decent understanding of. For example, we know nothing abou the Zodiacs (except Kurapika but including Leorio) and Maha, so they are off-limits. Hype doesn't count. I'd also prefer to leave out Biscuit. #If a character's strength has changed over the course of the series, we can specify the arc. In general, I'd prefer to go with how the characters are at their strongest: Gon during the palace invasion. On the other hand, we don't know how much stronger Kurapika has become, so we should use his power and strategy level during his fight with Uvogin. #No Royal Guards, Meruem and Netero (both old and "young"). The reason for that is that they're too powerful, even if the other characters know about their abilities. However, we can discuss this rule. #Same goes for adult Gon: he is basically, well, just Gon. Point is that in a tournament, it is unlikely that Gon would be desperate enough to transform, but we can discuss this, too. Notes #In every fight (blog post), we will have to keep in mind the strategic abilities of the characters. #The characters do not know each other (Gon would not object fighting Killua). #However, their personalities are preserved (Killua would try to avoid killing his opponent). #No character knows about the other characters' Nen abilities. However, we can decide to restrict this rule only to the first round (after which an analytical character will be able to figure out another fighter's ability: someone like Killua will be able to understand Kastro's abilities, but Gon most likely wouldn't) or just follow the series (Killua knows Kastro's ability before the fight, but Kastro does not know Killua's abilities). Rules of the Tournament I haven't decided about them yet, so let's see together. Some of them may make it possible for stronger characters to join the fray. #'Killing': Should we include a no-killing rule? #'Stage': Will the fights be inside a building, on a classical martial arts tournament ring? Or happening in different locations, such as a forest or a town? #'Weapons: '''Weapons are allowed, but characters can only use their own weapons (you cannot give Killua a pistol). #'Victory:''' If someone is knocked out or surrenders, they lose. If killing is not allowed, they will also lose if they kill their opponent. Depending on the stage, it may be possible for one to lose by being pushed out of the ring. Or would you prefer to use the point system from Heavens Arena? In this case, pretty much any character can be selected (except for Post-Rose Meruem). I will later include a list of viable characters, or characters who were selected. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts